


The panty situation aka the time Dean lost his freakin' mind

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Biting, Breeding Kink, Dean Smith verse, Fingering, M/M, Office AU, Panty Kink, Scenting, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had this adorable little habit of pairing his panties with his tie and normally noone would know but now? Now Dean knew and it could only end one way, with Cas bent over Dean’s desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The panty situation aka the time Dean lost his freakin' mind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask to Diminuel's blog on tumblr.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred! :D  
> Unbeta'd

Dean had met Castiel Novak over 6 months ago when the pretty omega started work at his office. To say Dean had been smitten from day one was... possibly an understatement. 

Cas smelled like warm honey and was the sweetest damn guy put on this earth, he was polite but friendly and always wearing this little smile like he knew some big secret but wouldn’t let you in on it.

He has eyes like the widest part of the ocean and soft pink lips that Dean had all but died trying not to break his professional mask and kiss. He loved bees and books and, fuck, he was just something else.

They’d gotten together at a work party, both bored out of their minds by all the work talk on what was meant to be their day off and soon enough they’d just, kind of gravitated towards eachother. 

The quick handjobs in the work supply closet had been the highlight of Dean’s night. 

They’d been inseperable since, though they were always sure to remain completely professional at work. Until today that is and it’s entirely Cas’ fault. 

Dean found out about Cas’ little panty obsession about a month into the relationship, the omega had so many pairs, red ones, green ones, blue ones, pink ones. Fuck and all of them looked a _-mazing_ on that creamy skin and curvy hips. 

Thing is, now Dean knew that the reason for Cas’ always changing ties at work is that Cas likes to match his ties with his panties. And fuck if that thought didn’t nearly kill him. He’d take one look at Cas’ tie in the morning and spend the entire day knowing exactly what to picture Cas in, it was torture and by the little permanent smirk on the omega’s face, he knew it too.

 Today though when Cas walked in Dean had fumbled and nearly dropped his folders, staring openly at the man infront of him. 

Cas was dressed in a tight fitting waist coat, it clung to his sides all tight angles and broad shoulders and, Jesus, it made Dean’s mouth water. What really made it though as the pale blue tie tucked into the buttoned up waist coat.

Dean knew what that tie meant.

That tie meant that Cas was wearing _the_ panties. Dean’s favourite ones. Soft lacey blue ones with an open back, that’s right, open back which meant that his hole was all exposed and easy too get too. It also had the cutest black bow that sat snuggly under the head of Cas’ little cock, 

Dean shuffles with his papers, blush high on his cheeks and tries not to look like a complete idiot as he chokes out a good morning and high tails it to his office, kicking the door shut behind him before collapsing against it.

Fuck it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Cas was trying to kill him, of that Dean was now officially sure.

All day Cas had found the silliest of excuses to come into Dean’s office, into his space and scent it, running his hands along all the surfaces until the entire room smelt like furtile, ripe omega, all soft honey and sweet slick, Dean’s Alpha was practically pacing impatiently demanding that he go and fuck submission into Cas. 

Then, fuck there had been the little gestures, when he handed Dean his coffee or work, tilting his head to the side and glancing up at him through his lashes, long smooth neck bare and exposed and just begging to be marked up. 

Dean was going batshit and he just knew Cas was doing it deliberately which is why he had waited until the office was empty, just him and Cas working until late finishing up that last of that days quota. 

He took a calming breath, dragging in the omega’s scent as he stepped out of his office and cleared his throat.

“Castiel? Can I see you inside my office for a minute please.”

Cas took a very deliberate look around at the empty desks, before slowly rising from his seat. Even from here he could smell Cas’ excitement thick and heady in his nose. Fuck he knew exactly what he was doing.

Cas’ steps into his office were slow and deliberate, keeping him as close to the Alpha as possible, shit, Dean could feel his heat through their clothes and his cock was stiring in his slacks, already half hard. 

“You’ve been teasing me, Cas.”

Might as well get right to the point. He punctuates his words by slowly untying his tie and sliding it from around his neck, tossing it aside as Cas turns to him, backing up against the desk eyes down cast all omegan in his appeasement. 

“Haven’t you, Cas?”

His tone is demanding, but not unkind and he reaching out to trace his fingertips down the the length of Cas’ neck as Cas turns his face up, eyes meeting Dean’s, all rebellious heat.

“Yes.”

“Yes what, omega?”

There’s a beat of silence as Cas swallows and Dean can smell how wet he is, body drifting forward, nostrils flaring as he scents him.

“Yes, I’ve been teasing you.”

Dean hums in approval, looping his fingers through the belt loops on Cas’ slacks, pulling him close, pressing his nose just under Cas’ jaw, breathing deep, mouth trailing a path up Cas’ neck.

“You been desperate for my cock, Cas? For your Alpha?”

Cas whimpers softly, baring his throat to him, pressing close, shaking fingers coming up to grip at Dean’s shoulders, rocking his hips up, grinding shamelessly against Dean’s thigh.

He hisses out a low ‘yes, Dean, please’ and Dean savours the feeling of Cas’ hard cock through his trousers, spanning his hands over Cas’ hips pulling him closer, slotting his leg between Cas’ rubbing his thigh up against the omegas hardness. 

He grabs two greedy handfuls of Cas’ ass, squeezing and grinning at how wet Cas is even through the fabric, pulling back just enough to breath out shakily.

“Take off your trousers and bend over the desk.”

Cas scrambles to obey, kicking off his shoes, not really caring about his socks as he undoes his belt and slips off his slacks, pushing them down long bare legs. Dean sucks in a breath at the sight Cas makes in those pretty panties, so fucking gorgeous.

Cas bends over, ass exposed his little hole winking and gushing slick that dampen what little fabric there is around his cheeks and under his ass, covering his balls. 

Dean soothes a hand over his cheeks, dipping between them and circling his finger over Cas’ loose, wet little hole. 

Cas makes the sweetest sound and pushes back against him. Dean knows they don’t have long before the place goes to lock up so he pushes one finger in nice and easy, testing how soft and loose Cas was. 

He bites and his lip, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before growling out low and hungry.

“You fingered yourself today, Cas? Feels like you have, feels like maybe you’ve used more.”

Cas makes a sound of agreement, rocking his hips back onto his finger gasping softly when Dean nudges his prostate.

Tell me Cas, tell me how you fucked yourself nice and full thinking about me, tell me about how you wished so much that it was my cock instead.”

Cas keens as Dean pushes two fingers in deep and scissors them, crooking them up and seeking out that sweet spot to work it over, messaging it in small circles until cas is _gasping_ and moaning out a low-

“Yes, yes I thought of you, breeding me up and leaking with your pups, it was, it was fantastic I’ve never been so full, Dean, so- so _hot_ , please.”

Dean snarls at that muttering that he’ll show Cas how full he can get, working three fingers deep into Cas’ hole, pumping them in and out with wet filthy sounds that leave shivers racing up their spines and heat licking at his stomach. 

He slips three fingers out when Cas starts crying out, grabbing for his tie from the floor and slipping it between Cas’ teeth, just incase someone comes back in for something murmuring soft praises and pressing kisses up the omega’s spine.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, okay? Gonne breed you nice and full and round with my pups.”

Cas makes a sound like he’s dying and Dean’s cock twitches he normally loves how loud Cas is in bed but right now it’s really going to get them cought. 

He ties the tie around the back of Cas’ head to make a makeshift gag before unbuttoning his slacks and pulling his cock free, stroking his slick wet hand down the length of it, moaning softly.

Cas pushes his hips back, huffing demandingly, hands gripping knuckle white at the edge of the table.

Dean presses the blunt tip of his cock against Cas’ gaping hole, smirking a little and chuckling a low - ‘impatient’ - before he starts to push in, enveloped in Cas’ tight, slick heat. 

Cas cries out against the gag as Dean bottoms out, balls flush against Cas’ cheeks. 

It’s all a frenzy from there, both too worked up from a day of foreplay, Dean fucks into Cas’ loose hole and Cas works his hips back trying to force Dean deeper, harder. The filthy sounds of sex loud in the quiet of his office.

The desk groans in protest as Dean’s balls start slapping against Cas’ ass and Dean reaches a clumsy hand round to squeeze Cas’ panty clad cock, feeling the thick jut of it against his palm.

Cas cums with a broken keen, spilling messily into his lacey panties, ass milking Dean’s cock for all he’s worth.

Dean cums sinking his teeth into the omega’s neck, bruising and possessive and Cas shakes his way through a miniature second orgasm, gasping and panting desperately.

The pornos were right, office sex is awesome.


End file.
